


11

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	11

靳东本来做过一次就要收手的，不过王凯的理由也很充分，刚才他没射出来，这会儿酒劲过了，那根东西兴兴地翘得老高，而且一时半会看起来没有自行偃旗息鼓的意思，憋得难受。靳东倒是并不在意用手或者嘴帮忙解决，问题是王凯不肯，刚清理过的后穴又足够湿软诱人，他很快屈服于爱欲本能，再次凿开王凯的身体，缓慢温柔地把他送上不可抗拒的高潮。  
大概是确实太久没做，这次王凯射得格外多，射完了整个人虚脱似的栽进枕头里，按住胸口控制自己不要喘得太厉害，靳东一下一下给他顺着后背，低声笑道：“我抱你去冲冲？”王凯给他个白眼：“得了吧哥，就你那老腰……啧。”说完爬起来叉着腿往浴室走。靳东从后头看着他那个一步一顿的劲儿，心说老腰还不是照样干得你欲仙欲死。等王凯清理完了折回来正好看见他在抽事后烟，眼睛半睁半闭很享受的样子，自己那点烟瘾突然间被勾上来了，这会儿要能来上一根，不，哪怕就分两口也行啊。  
“哥……”他笑嘻嘻地往靳东身边凑，那声哥也叫得特别腻，靳东听得一哆嗦，王凯舔舔嘴唇，“给我抽一口呗？就一口。”  
“不行，有医嘱呢，你不能抽烟。”靳东换了只手拿烟，义正辞严拒绝了他，“病人得听大夫的话。”  
“大夫还说不让剧烈活动呢，刚才不也没事嘛！”王凯不死心，伸长胳膊去够床头柜上的烟盒火机，靳东赶紧把烟盒捏在手里不让他拿到，笑道：“好好好，我也不抽行了吧？”王凯还要说话，靳东眉毛一扬眼睛一瞪，“大夫的话不听，我的话也不听了？大半夜的作什么妖，赶紧睡觉！”  
算了算了，给师哥点面子。王凯忍着笑把灯关了。  
靳东的新戏大部分内景就在北京拍，进组用不着特意准备行李，缺什么现买也来得及。不过他还是回去了一趟，意思意思地收拾了大半只箱子，T恤和衬衫里裹着他最近常戴的几块表。李佳抚着微凸的小腹进衣帽间转了一圈，问他用不用再多拿点儿，语气里带着淡淡讽刺，靳东只做听不出，临出门之前当着岳父母的面笑道：“开拍之后每天什么时候收工就说不准了，我天天回来倒搅得大人孩子都睡不好，住剧组那边呢，临时有个变动也方便，家里拜托爸妈多照顾点儿，李佳怀孕了情绪不太稳定，您二老一定多担待。”老人不疑有他，点头答应下来，靳东又对李佳笑笑：“挣钱养家都是我的事，你——好好养胎，别想太多。回头要是还缺什么我让助理回来拿。”  
明明是再贴心再家常不过的嘱咐，李佳却要使劲咬住了嘴唇内侧的软肉才能让眼泪不当场掉下来。靳东前脚拎着箱子出门，她后脚就哭了，更坐实了刚才靳东说的“情绪不太稳定”，亲妈赶紧来劝，先说女婿对你多好啊还有什么不知足的，又说男人还是要以事业为重，整天光陪着老婆孩子，难道让一家子人喝西北风去吗。她越劝李佳哭得越凶，老太太嘴皮子都要磨薄了，最后嗐地叹口气，小声问闺女：“佳佳，你俩是不是吵架了？”李佳抽噎着摇头，老太太捋着她的头发摩挲了一遍又一遍，“佳佳，妈说句你不爱听的，你都四十了。男人四十一枝花，女人四十豆腐渣，你跟东子这么闹有什么用啊？”  
李佳哽咽难言，勉强说了句“妈你不知道”，就又哭得语不成句。她憋了太久，心里太苦，满肚子的委屈跟亲妈都羞于启齿，上不来下不去地噎在胸口——偏偏她对靳东还没有死心。李佳见过太多死了心的女人了，两口子要么各玩各的互不干涉，要么男方夜夜笙歌，女的抄经学佛，大体总能相安无事地过下去，不管理由是为了孩子还是面子，但李佳的心还活着，还在日日夜夜地受煎熬。她无论如何也想不通，靳东曾是把她从无趣婚姻中解救出来的骑士，他曾经那样爱她，为什么现在又要这样来伤她。  
“佳佳，哪怕他再对不起你，你也得忍着，无论如何，你和东子不能离啊。”老太太抱着女儿低声说，“这回不一样，你本来就是二婚，要是和东子离婚了就真的什么都没有了。”  
是的，她绝不能离婚。四十岁了，最好的女演员在这个年纪也只能给小花演妈，而她已经四五年没接过戏，锦衣玉食的全职太太，没有经济来源，连父母都是靠靳东在养着。她得忍，心头滴血也得忍。李佳怔怔地擦了泪，恍惚着听见自己说：“没事的妈，我们就是吵架了，谁家过日子不拌嘴呢。高龄产妇并发症比较多，他是怕我有危险，所以不太想要这个孩子。”  
“那就好，那就好，”老太太又絮叨起来，“我就说嘛，东子对你够好的了，别不知足……”  
李佳含着泪点头，她现在只怕王凯才是不知足的那个。  
但王凯其实很容易满足，靳东回来路上给他买了个电子烟也能高兴小半天，叼在嘴里一摁开关，眼睛立刻圆圆地瞪起来：“怎么是水果味的？”  
“水果味怎么了？”靳东把几块表一一摆进抽屉，和王凯自己的表并排放好，“你又不能抽烟，追求烟味干嘛？有个东西含着嘬两口解解闷儿得了。”  
王凯舔舔嘴唇，决定耍个流氓：“哥，那你给我解解闷儿呗？”  
靳东笑着看他一眼：“啧，长出息了。”  
“那是！”王凯叼着甜兮兮的水果味电子烟晃过去，一眼看见放在最外侧的那块Richard Mille，手伸到一半了才想起来问靳东，“哥我戴一下行吗？”  
“本来就是你买的啊，有什么不行的。”靳东右手拿表，左手擎着他手腕给扣上，来回端详一番，“嗯，你戴着更好看，别摘了，戴着吧。”  
“那可不行，都说送给你了呀，哪有拿回来的道理。”王凯赶紧松了表带撸下来摆回原位，“本来想给你买个限量款，可惜当时我能买得起的最贵的也就是这个，还好你没嫌弃。”  
“心眼太实了，问都不问我一声就买这么贵的东西，我要是不收呢？”  
“那我就放在那儿供着，镇宅。”王凯吧嗒吧嗒嘴，觉得这电子烟真没意思，还不如棒棒糖呢。


End file.
